narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkeys
Monkeys (サル, Saru) are the signature summon of the Sarutobi Clan of Konoha, and Gensokyūshū Clan of Denstsu. They reside in Jigokudani (Hell’s Valley), which is located in the Northern Frontier within the ruined lands. Since the Northern War the only entrance for humans has been destroyed now it is only accessible via reverse summoning. Overview The monkeys are one of the most versatile summons, with the ability to use ninjutsu, and transform into a weapon. They are also very adaptable in aerobics and taijutsu. Each monkey is only able to transform into one type of weapon, as it is shown that Emma can transform only into an Adamantine Staff. As they are the closest genetically to humans they their sizes can be anywhere from the size of a small child to a grown adult. The tallest size monkey which is said to be the Great Sage, is just under eight feet tall. They have the ability to speak human language. There is a legend that suggests that the monkeys were once an exclusive summon only to the Sarutobi Clan. It goes that in the time before villages that the Great Monkey Sage found a man wondering in the mist of battle looking for death. The Sage took the man under is tail and taught him the way of the Monkey. This man of legend was an ancestor of the Sarutobi Clan, from that day the Great Monkey Sage undertook an oath to pledge their allegiance only to this man and his family if they stayed loyal to them. The legend continuous to say that once the villages were formed one member from the clan forgot about their ancient oath, he made a deal to trade their contract if they could learn another clan’s secrets. With the allegiance shattered a fraction of the Monkeys demanded for new contractors the other Monkeys said “So were the times, and we must not betray old pacts.” The group that were rebelling decided to reach out to the other clan before they shared their secrets. With this division the Monkey summon divided into two altered groups one the Loyalist that stayed with the Sarutobi Clan and the New Age that pledged their allegiance with this new clan the Gensokyūshū. This caused a war among themselves, it was resolved by the Great Monkey Sage dividing the lands into two and himself governing each group separately. With this separation the summoning of Monkeys have duplicates titles per their loyalties. This division only got bigger once the Gensokyūshū Clan change their villages. As it is with much of the other summon species the Sage is the actually leader of this species. The Sage in this case is known as the Great Monkey Sage and comes from a rare breed of monkey known as a Grey-Shanked Douc. It is extremely rare for someone to learn senjutsu because each side will accuse the Great Monkey Sage of playing favorites with the other side of the monkeys. Known Monkeys *Great Monkey Sage *Monkey King: Enma Summoners *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Contract::Mako Nara Trivia Category:Summoning Creature Category:Animals Category:Summoning